Humans Call It A Kiss
by dreamerchaos
Summary: The theme for these drabbless somewhat follows my Decepticon drabble set. However, this time it involves Autobots paired with Perceptor. And hopefully pairings that are rarely seen. Also, each drabble involves the inspiration of 'Kiss'. Slash.


_**Humans Call It A Kiss...(1/?)**_  
Title: Humans Call It A Kiss...(1/?)  
Author: dreamerchaos  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are owned by Hasbro. I'm only playing with them.  
Summary: I'm not forgetting about my StarscreamxPerceptor fic.  
My muses are being resistant, so I shall...cajole them into submission.  
Rating: PG-13 up to an R. Worst thing you'll find is some smooching.  
The theme for this fic...drabbles...yeah...somewhat follows my Decepticon drabble set. However, this time it  
involves Autobots paired with Perceptor. And hopefully  
pairings that are rarely seen (if ever). Also, each  
drabble involves the inspiration of the word 'Kiss'.

Note: If any smut will appear, I will warn the reader alongside with the Decepticon's name. (Smut? Me? **Never.** X3 )

Note2: Each one is separate and not intended to be a sequel to another. So...if any pairings pop up, they won't make sense if you are trying to establish a connection between one section and the next.

BluestreakxPerceptor  
First Kiss

SkyfirexPerceptor  
Hopeful Kiss

ProwlxPerceptor  
Return Kiss

~~~~~~~~~  
BluestreakxPerceptor  
First Kiss

"If it were any other mech, I would be giving them a stern warning not to break his Spark." Smokescreen griped mulishly, chin balanced over laced fingers as he glared down at a cup of energon.

Wheeljack grinned behind his faceplate, ear fins flashing at his companion sharing their table. "You mean 'Hurt him and I'll break your helm open' kind of warning?"

"Mute it, Wheeljack." Smokescreen growled.

"I think they look cute together." Jazz smirked, idly toying with his energon, running fingertips along the smooth rim of the container.

Prowl's lips twitched in a small trace of mirth, casually turning his optics in the direction of the mechs currently under discussion, the two sitting together against the opposite wall of the rec room.

Bluestreak leaned closer to his companion, words indistinguishable against the smooth audio receptors. Perceptor's optics flared slightly, helm turning to face the sharpshooter. Speaking softly, fitting perfectly against the Datsun's winged frame, hardly an inch of space was separating them. Bluestreak grinned once gaining the scientist's undivided attention, and beneath the table, Prowl notes how the mechs' hands intertwine, the Datsun lightly squeezing the microscope's hand within his own.

"Bluestreak's a good mech. He can take care of himself, Smokey." Jazz cajoled.

Wheeljack nods firmly in agreement. "Bluestreak and Perceptor will be good together."

Prowl detected the two pair of optics turned in his direction, awaiting his approval or disapproval.

"The...relationship will be a solid one." Prowl finally spoke. "The only thing that does surprise me is that Bluestreak approached Perceptor first."

"You wouldn't be so surprised if you knew how timid he is." Wheeljack grumped.

"All right, all right." Smokescreen sighed in defeat. "They're sweet together, so much so that they make my denta ache. Hopefully they'll be a positive influence on one another. Primus above that Bluestreak could use a partner who can calm and ease his nervous gestures and babble. And Perceptor needs someone to extract him from his labs and his shell."

It did not escape Prowl's notice when Bluestreak ducked forward, pressing a chaste, short kiss against the smooth surface of Perceptor's cheek. The scientist's optic squinted at the unfamiliar and foreign pressure and warmth. When the Datsun pulled away, the microscope appeared dangerously close to bursting a gasket due to embarrassment. The happy laugh was evident as Bluestreak pressed their foreheads together, curling close to the microscope.

Prowl merely hummed to indicate his attention as Smokescreen and Wheeljack continued to prattle about losing their young Datsun to the teasing seductress called 'Love'.

* * *

SkyfirexPerceptor  
Hopeful Kiss

Perceptor did not need to turn around and greet the mech entering his labs, the swish of the large metal door sliding open indicating a visitor.

No. Perceptor was quite aware of who had come to visit him.

Large white hands fell to rest over his shoulders, the shuttle pressing flush against the scientist's back. Once he knew that his presence was not unwelcome, Skyfire moved closer, winding both large arms around the smaller microscope, encasing the mech and holding his tight and close to his chassis. "Perceptor."

The scientist laid a hand over the much larger one resting over his Spark.

"What has become of him, Perceptor?" Skyfire whispered, agonized. "He...The mech I knew - this Starscream is..." The shuttle is unable to finish his sentence, bereaved due to his confrontation with the Decepticon Seeker, after the shuttle had defected after his short stint within the Decepticon ranks.

Perceptor can only _imagine_ the confusion and fear after coming online after so long, frozen and in stasis deep within the cold maw of ice. Finding a fellow scientist standing by and waiting for him to online...a friend...a **lover**...lying to his face and luring the shuttle into a war that he had no recollection of nor any desire to join.

The microscope did understand the acidic burn of betrayal. He tasted it in his mouth every time he stood beside his fellow Autobots in battle, recognizing the roar of the Seekers, and the red, white, and cobalt mech leading his Trine.

Skyfire appeared to follow a similar thread of thought. "Primus, Perceptor. What if he finds out about you?" The shuttle whispered.

"It's all right." Perceptor urges, squeezing the large white hand. "Starscream has been far too distracted with his plots to overthrow Megatron, and take the throne for himself."

"_Perceptor_." The microscope wheezes in alarm as the arms enclose much tighter around him, frame trembling beneath the harsh pressure. "Starscream was furious when I betrayed him. He wanted me to remain at his side. If he was so enraged with me, what will become of us if he finds out that you are here on this planet as well?"

Perceptor bits his bottom lip, but remains silent. Yes...he could ascertain the sort of reaction that his reveal would incite if Starscream were to discover that not one, but **both** of his lovers were together on this planet.

Without him. Without Starscream.

The Starscream of old had been a bit jealous, almost possessive of his two fellow scientists. This Starscream...

"I would rather face Unicron than face Starscream. The Seeker's rage would be merciless." The microscope admits.

Perceptor wondered if even the mighty Megatron could withstand the awesome rage and fury of Starscream, betrayed and bereft of his two companions. It would feel no different than facing a demon rising from the Pit.

"What should we do, Skyfire?" Perceptor asks shakily, hands fumbling here and there, scattering the data pads upon the desk, as if trying to seek out an answer sketched upon the glowing data screens. "M-Maybe we should be transferred back to Cybertron. He may not think to look for us there. Or the Wreckers, maybe-"

"Perceptor." Skyfire, watching his smaller companion stutter and knock the various data pads to the floor, and firmly coaxed the microscope up out of his chair and onto his pedes. Turning Perceptor around to face him - or perhaps more like face his chassis - before dropping down onto one knee, giving the microscope a careful shake to draw his attention. "We will deal with whatever may come. **Together**." The shuttle rained soothing kisses along the mech's face and neck, shushing the microscope's attempts to verbally share his escalating fear at the thought of their lover's wrath. "You said it yourself. Everything will be all right."

Something within the smaller scientist appeared to shatter and break. Perceptor flung his arms around Skyfire's neck, clinging to the shuttle as his source of safety and comfort. Skyfire easily held the mech, their position tugging the microscope off his pedes.

"We have each other, right?" Skyfire whispered. Perceptor, his face buried into the shuttle's warm broad neck, mumbled faintly, and nodded in acquiesce. "Then everything will turn out okay. You'll see..."

* * *

ProwlxPerceptor  
Return Kiss

"Hey, Prowl!"

The SIC paused, door wings rising minutely as he turned to face the familiar face of the saboteur. "Yes, what is it, Jazz?" He asked curtly, optical ridge raised in waiting.

Jazz grinned slyly, rocking forward and back upon his pedes. "Got some good news for you," He singsongs, hands laced behind his back as he smiled cheekily.

"Oh?"

"Mmmmhmmm."

Jazz allows the silence to drag. Prowl sighs, shaking his head. "Jazz-" He warns, all the while knowing that the mech is - quite successfully - teasing the security officer's patience.

"Red Alert confirmed a signal from an incoming party of mechs. The scientists have returned from that convention in Houston."

Prowl's door wings twitch sharply, rising to arc over his helm. Blue optics narrow, awaiting further confirmation.

Jazz chuckles, deciding to lay off and stop teasing the poor mech any further. "They're all in good shape; tired from the trip, though, no doubt. Perceptor's in good shape, too."

"When-"

"They'll arrive at the main entrance in a breem or two."

"Is it necessary for you having to wait to tell me this so soon before their arrival?" Prowl nearly snaps, spinning away and striding fast and purposefully towards the direction of the incoming party of mechs.

"Mmmm...Nope." Jazz easily catches up with the SIC, jogging alongside as the Datsun hurries to meet the small party of scientists. "You just get all cute when you're flustered."

Prowl stubbornly ignores the saboteur's teasing, footfalls ringing as the main gates draw closer.

"Hey, Prowl!" Hound cheerfully greets the SIC, standing in wait alongside the gates. "You're just in time. I'm opening the ARK right now."

Prowl nods, indicating that Hound was cleared to continue.

The gates slowly draw open, sliding apart, revealing the shadowed bulk of the party of mechs striding tiredly towards the ARK.

"Man, oh man." Blaster groans, rubbing at the sore plating of his neck. "I don't know about you mechs, but I need to relax and catch some recharge." The communication officer sighed, relieved to return from their trip after acting as primary contact and defense for the scientists.

"I hear that." Wheeljack's fins flash brightly while his shoulders noticeably slump. "But what a convention! Right, First Aid?"

"Yes." His creation confirms. Out of all of the mechs, he appeared the most relaxed and online. "I never knew that human scientists held such large events. It was very enlightening."

Perceptor chuckles tiredly, walking alongside the medic-in-training. "Perhaps the next convention will be hosted at a nearby city so that we can avoid such a long trip."

"Hey Blaster!" Jazz waves an arm wildly in enthusiastic greeting. "You look like you're recharging on your pedes!"

"Jazz, my main mech!" Blaster salutes, slinging a companionable arm around the saboteur's shoulders. "Help a poor soldier out. I don't think I can manage the walk from the rec room **and** to my quarters."

Wheeljack closely follows the pair, stumbling into the ARK, First Aid not too far behind. The younger mech casually snags the engineer's shoulder, turning him away from the nearest corridor. "Wheeljack, your chambers are down _this_ way."

Wheeljack's fins blink in tired confusion and slight embarrassment. "Really? Oh! I knew that..." The engineer catches Jazz and Blaster's amused laughter.

Prowl nods in greeting as First Aid steps past, the young medic's optics not concealing his humor at the picture of him leading his creator to his chambers for rest and recharge. No doubt Ratchet would be waiting to assess the engineer's state and ascertain that his bondmate hadn't tired himself out too badly as a result of the trip.

Perceptor steps forward to greet his partner, smiling tiredly.

He gasps, in surprise and then laughter, as the SIC suddenly drops his reserved composure and sweeps the microscope off his pedes, crossed arms balancing the scientist by his waist. Perceptor clutches at the black and white mech's shoulders as they spin around, hanging on for dear Spark as the world around him tilts.

Perceptor shakes with laughter as Prowl rains kisses down his neck, entwining his arms around the SIC's shoulders, clinging to the Datsun. "Prowl!" The mech's lips tickle, causing the microscope to squirm within his embrace.

_"You spin me right round, baby  
Right round  
Like a record, baby  
Right round, right round!"_

"Jazz. Blaster." Prowl's warning growls against Perceptor's throat.

The loud music is cut off as the two mechs' speakers cut off. "Awww! Come on, Prowl baby. Loosen up and continue on with the show!"

Prowl only deigns to ignore the two oversized sparklings, setting Perceptor onto his pedes, dutifully keeping his optics trained away from the cackling pair as he leads his partner away from the ARK's entrance. The microscope's hand lying within his own while the SIC stoically walks past.

"Tease!" Blaster guffaws.

Hound trembles with mirth, shaking his helm as the two mechs persevere and follow the two lovers, practically nipping at their heels, a pair of hyenas yipping for the Datsun's and the microscope's attention.

"Pair of goofs." Hound chuckles, turning and watching as the doors slowly begin to draw closed as he keys in the proper sequence code. "But it's good to have everyone back together again."


End file.
